1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device, and in particular, to an electronic device having a support mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the conventional portable electronic devices, such as tablet computers or mobile communication devices, can play multimedia content. Users usually have to hold the electronic devices when viewing the content that is displayed. Since the electronic devices have streamlined appearances and smooth surfaces, it is difficult for users to hold the electronic devices. Additional frames may be provided to support the electronic devices on a surface, but they may increase manufacturing costs and structural complexity of the electronic devices.